Vascular diseases, particularly heart attacks, rank among the most frequent diseases which result in loss of life. This is caused by diseases in the coronary vessels (Arteriosclerosis). Deposits of what are known as arteriosclerotic plaque cause a “blockage” in the coronary vessels. The latest findings show that the risk of suffering a heart attack is not mainly due to the reduction in the vessel diameter, but depends much more on the stability of the thin protective layer covering the arteriosclerotic deposits. If this layer breaks down, the platelets are drawn together causing the vessel to be completely closed within a short amount of time, consequently resulting in a heart attack.